New Bay City, Texas
The New Bay City (unofficially: Matagorda City) is a developing city in the Allied States. The city is ~125km southwest of Houston. The city poses a great potential to become to country's new capital as stated in an early 2010 governmental speech. The area, mostly rural, began to develop into a city when the Point Lavaco and Point Comfort merged into one municipal area in 2008, since then, development has gone to a record-high. The current mayor is Martin Harrison. Etymology The name New Bay City was taken from Bay City, Texas, which is part of the New Bay City Metropolitan Area. History It was decided by the Allied States Government that New Bay City should be built, and should act as the nation's new capital, in early 2008. It began when Point Lavaco and Point Comfort merged, and other towns and municipalities followed. The Defense Building was one of the first structures to be officially built in New Bay City, and which now acts as the headquarters for the Department of Defense. Cityscape Architecture Being a newly developing city, modern architecture is the only being used. However, to develop a diverse feeling in the city, such as in any other city, art-deco and other classic forms of architecture are also being used in a small scale. The skyline of New Bay City closely resembles that of Dubai, with most buildings still under construction. New Bay City, which is expected to become the executive capital of the Allied States, is mostly the host to government headquarters, like the Defense Building, the Edwin Waller Transportation Building, and the Hobby Health Plaza (named after Oveta Culp Hobby). Neighborhoods Education Schools There are 10 school districts serving the city. The New Bay Independent School District (NBISD) is the largest in the Allied States. NBISD has 110 campuses that serve as magnet or vanguard schools—specializing in such disciplines as health professions, visual and performing arts, and the sciences. There are also many charter schools that are run separately from school districts. In addition, some public school districts also have their own charter schools. The New Bay area is home to more than 250 private schools, many of which are accredited by Texas Private School Accreditation Commission recognized agencies. The New Bay Area Independent Schools offer education from a variety of different religious as well as secular viewpoints. Further Education The New Bay City Metropolitan Area houses one public research university and two private collages, which are all part of the University of Texas System. The New Bay Metropolitan University of Technology is the second largest university in Texas, only second to the University of Texas at Austin. The other two collages are the University of New Bay City, and the Metropolitan Center for Further Education. Culture Sports The City of Bay is involved in almost every major sport in the Allied States. The Bay Phoenixes represent New Bay City in the United States-Allied States Baseball Tournaments, and national baseball matches. The Matagorda Runners are the city's football team, as well as the largest and most popular in the Allied States. Media New Bay City is served by the Bay Today, its only major daily newspaper with wide distribution. The EcruFox Corporation owns and operates the newspaper. The city is served by the same public television station which serves Houston, KUHT, and public radio station, NBFM. The University of Houston operates KUHT, but NBFM (New Bay FM) operates independently. KUHT (Channel 8) is a UBS member station and NBFM is an NRC member station. Both stations broadcast from the BayMedia Center. Law and Government The government of New Bay City is made up of the mayor, and four members of the city council. The mayor of New Bay City is Martin Harrison, a Democratic-Liberal elected earlier on in the construction of the city. Mayors serve a three-year term, and council members serve indefinitely until others are elected by an incumbent mayor, or personal resignation. Unlike other cities, council members don't represent an individual district, but all of them represent the city as a whole, and balancing the power that the mayor has, between them and him. Crime Crime is surprisingly low currently in the New Bay City Metropolitan Area. Being one of the Allied States' largest cities in terms of population, this is an uncommon thing to see. Many speculate that this is because of the current levels of activity in New Bay City, with the large amounts of construction and planning projects all around the city. The City of Bay Police Department is responsible for law enforcement within and directly outside the city limits. Transportation Environment International Relations Sister Cities See Also *Houston *Centurion City Category:Allied States of America